


A Case for Distraction

by cassbuttandsquirrel



Series: Suptober20 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Interviewing Witnesses, POV Sam Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassbuttandsquirrel/pseuds/cassbuttandsquirrel
Summary: Steve and Natasha watch a man get torn apart on the neighbourhood lacrosse field, or How Sam manages to live with his brother every goddamned day.[A "slice of life" drabble from Sam's POV]
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962145
Kudos: 7





	A Case for Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my attempt at suptober20 prompt number 3 "Demonic"  
> Writing from Sam's POV is tough for me and this was no different - I rewrote this terrible thing three different times and I still don't like what came out.  
> I'm posting it here to show I tried and I'm moving on!

The headline calls it a murder-suicide, but Sam is used to reading between the lines. The word “dismembered” in particular piques Sam’s interest and the newspaper is from a town only 3 hours away so he figures it's as good of a case as any. And they need to get back on the road anyway. 

Since his last blowout with Cas, Dean has been short of climbing the bunker walls and Sam is running very low on patience. It’s a credit to him that he had any patience to begin with as Dean’s habit of refusing to communicate was quickly becoming the largest threat to his life. Maybe this had been Chuck’s Cain-and-Abel plan all along; just to wait until their own innate character flaws forced the other to snap. Well, Sam thinks as he closes his laptop definitively, he’s restrained himself for three decades, so he can surely keep his grip until Dean gets over himself and apologizes for whatever he did. 

The case before them is most likely a simple salt-n-burn and, if Sam’s being honest, he probably could have let Dean go it alone. But it's the principle of the thing. Now that they have Jack living with them almost full time and Claire driving Jody to an early grave with her increasingly reckless decision-making, the adults have come to an agreement about hunts. If they were going to preach the buddy system to the next generation, they should be seen to follow it.

Sam’s got the keys to the impala and he refuses to give them to Dean, telling him that he can take it up with his ass since that’s where his heads been. That gets a bit of a laugh out of his brother but then he glares and shifts back into his familiar sulk in the passenger seat. Sam can only roll his eyes.

It’s late afternoon and they’re sitting across from two witnesses, the sticky diner table glinting in the fading sun. 

The reflecting light is hitting Dean right in the eyes and Sam prepares himself to listen to his brother bitch about a headache for the rest of the day. 

The witnesses in front of them are a young couple, hardly out of their teens according to the released files Sam had acquired from the local law enforcement. He feels bad for them, really he does, but he can’t help but feel a twinge of annoyance as Natasha gives another one-word answer to Dean’s question. He can tell by the set of his brother’s shoulders that he’s had just about enough. 

“Look,” Sam clears his throat, “whatever you think you heard or even impressions you felt during or after the incident, would be very helpful. Even the smallest detail, no matter how unbelievable.” 

Natasha and Steve share a glance at the word “incident”. Seeing someone get torn apart on a lacrosse field can’t really be condensed down into an “incident”, but what else are they going to call it? Sam’s a professional - or at least he’s pretending to be one, as he hooks a finger subconsciously into his collar - and they can’t very well call it “trauma that will haunt you for the rest of your life”. Natasha’s knuckles are white where she grips her boyfriend’s forearm and Sam studies them carefully as she takes a shuddering breath.

“This is probably going to sound incredibly stupid,” Natasha glances up at Steve again for assurance, “and we’ve been watching a lot of horror movies recently. Because it’s, you know, Halloween.” Sam does not know, seeing as it's only three days into October but Dean is shrugging as if this is common knowledge. 

“And we had watched Hereditary the night before, and this is stupid but it kinda felt like that you know? Kinda…” She trails off, and Steve jumps in with: “Yeah, kinda, you know,” he lowers his voice, “demonic.”

Both brothers immediately sit up. Finally - Sam feels a thrill in the pit of his stomach - a distraction. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, leave a kudos or a comment! Your feedback is appreciated =D 
> 
> Join me on [ Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/librarian_gamer?s=07)


End file.
